kidsknowledgebasefandomcom-20200214-history
Littlest Pet Shop
Littlest Pet Shop is a kid's toy franchise owned by Hasbro. It currently has a big selection of toys, an online multiplayer game, and an animated television series that first aired in 1995. Kenner Toys The line includes: 1992-1993 (Where sets released in 1992 were repeated in 1993 in different colours, the 1992 set is described) *'Li'l Paw Prints Pets' - Choice of fat yellowish cat or "hairy" black and tan dog. They came on a molded plastic base that would hide a rolling stamper built into the underside of the pet. The cat's stamp had red ink, and the dog's had purple. Ready to Go Pets *'Happy Puppy' - a dalmatian that came with a purple pet carrier, ID tag, a food dish, and a magnetized red brush that, when moved in front of its stomach, would cause its tail to wag. *'Hurrying Hamsters' - two hamsters that came with a clear container (yellow lid), ID tag, a water bottle, a bag of paper "litter", and a clear pink "wheel". The curved hamster had a little weight in its belly - when you placed it in the wheel and turned the handle, the hamster would "run" in the wheel. *'Ticklish Toucan' - a magenta toucan with green feet. It came with a light turquoise cage with lavender bars, ID tag, a perch, and a food dish. If you touched the toucan's head, her wings would flap. *'Color Change Chameleon' - a green temperature-sensitive lizard with a clear container (green lid), ID tag, water bottle, and "desert" background. *'Bashful Bunny' - a white bunny that came with a light turquoise basket, ID tag, a bunch of carrots, and a food dish. If you pressed down on the bunny's tail, her ears would twitch. *'Frisky Kitty' - a black/grey cat that came with a pink carrier, ID tag, a food dish, and a magnetized ball of wool. Pet Presents *'Cutesy Kittens' - Golden Kitty, Gray-point white kitty. cat house (with a built-in litter box on base), food dish, scratching post, and magnetized toy mouse on string. Golden kitty's head had a magnet in it and would bobble its head when the mouse was dangled in front of it. Press the gray/white kitty's tail, and her arms would move up and down in a scratching motion. *'Mice' - Three mice (two magnetised), terrarium with landscape insert, lid that could be flipped over to become a maze, magnetized cheese, water bottle and food dish. *'Turtles' - Two turtles with a terrarium, water dispenser, landscape with palm tree, and food dish. *'Playful Puppies' - two dogs, large basket, paper newspaper, dog-bone, fire hydrant, and food dish. Cozy Home Pets *'Puppy Trio' - Poodle, German Shepherd, and black/brown mutt. Came with doghouse and fenced-in green grass base, food dish, mailbox, and magnetized newspaper. Press poodle's tail, and she'd scratch her ear. Press shepherd's tail, and he'd shake a paw. The other dog's bobble head was magnetized to play tug-o-war with the paper and bone. *'Gerbils' - Four Gerbils, two clear plastic enclosures, connecting pipes, exercise wheel, food dish, water dispenser, and magnetic wand to move gerbils through pipes. *'Fish' - Tank with colorful, floating fish. *'Monkeys' - A trio of monkeys with a tree, two platforms, tyre-swing, food and water bowl, and two bunches of bananas. Mommy and Babies *'Mommy and Baby Puppies' *'Mommy and Baby Kitties' *'Mommy and Baby Bunnies' *'Mommy and Baby Lambs' Mother rabbit and five kits, cardboard vegetable garden, grassy terrain with hole, basket, bunch of carrots, lettuce, and food and water bowl. Play sets *'Pet Shop' - Came with a variety of accessories and two caged lovebirds that would "kiss" when lever moved. *'Care Center' *'Kennel Playcase' (1994) 1994 Pal Around Pups *'Splash Happy Puppies' *'Prize Winning Pups' Splashtime Pets *'Swimming Ducklings' Mother duck with two baby ducklings, all magnetized, bowl of food, and pond. the ducks could be made to move in the pond by a magnetized wand. *'Deepsea Divers' *'Jump 'n Splash Frogs' Three frogs on lily pads, a tank with a catapult, jar of food, and frog jumping contest mat. Chatter pets *'Chirpy Tree Friends' - included a skunk, a raccoon, a squirrel, a tree, *'Chirpy Birds' - included four birds and a clear aviary. There was a button on the top of the aviary that would chirp when pressed. *'Purry Kittens' - included three cats and a kitty condo, and a mouse with a box that squeaked. My Real Pets *'Playful Persian' *'Sleek Siamese' *'Clever Collie' *'Fancy Poodle' *'Lively Shih Tzu' *'Brave German Shepherd' Littlest Pet Shop Zoo (1993 - 1994) *'Jungle Bunch' - elephant, panda, leopard, and parrot, with zoo enclosure, bowl of food, coconut, and branch of bamboo *'Polar Pets' - polar bear, two penguins, and a seal, with icy cave, fishing rod, *'Baby Tiger'- baby tiger and a baby cockatoo, with a zoo enclosure, food bowl, and ball-on-string *'Baby Chimp' - baby chimp, with a zoo enclosure with hammock, baby's bottle, nappies, doll, and blanket *'Baby Zebra' - baby zebra and baby mouse, with a zoo enclosure, brush, and bale of hay *'Arabian Prancers' *'Shy Shetlands' *'Indian Ponies' *'Baby Bobcat' - Baby bobcat, cave, food bowl, and toy mouse on string *'Desert Parakeet' *'Fearless Falcon' - Falcon, purple bowl of grey food, desert terrain in enclosure with blue lid. *'Honey Bear' - Bear, cave, orange bowl of purple food, and mug of honey that the bear can hold. *'Playful Sea Lion' - Sea lion with starfish on its nose. When the starfish is turned, the sea lion 'claps' *'Lion Family' *'Mommy Hen'- Hen with baby chicks in eggs in nest, that chirps when pressed. Also included coop and food/water dish. *'Baby Calf' *'Baby Lamb' *'Zoo Playset' 1995 - 1996 Kenner also produced sets in 1995 and 1996 ranging from "Shimmering Mer Pets" to Plush "Dazzling Hair Pets", diverging further from their original pet shop sets. *'Beethoven' - based upon the hit movie series, there was a number of playsets featuring the infamous Saint Bernard dogs. *'Get Better Center' - Includes a lizard dog and cat. The cat "drinks" the bottle of water when you put it on the mouth. When you rub the lizard's spots or put him in the light, they turn "invisible". This playset is not a Kenner playset. *'McDonald's Happy Meal' - included fantasy creatures, such as a unicorn and a dragon. *'Television Series' - featuring the characters from the animated LPS stories. Animated series characters (and voices) The five miniature animals #'Stu' (Michael Donovan), a blue dog who loves to eat, and wears a backward baseball cap. #'Chloe' (Babs Chula), a purple cat who can channel her own past lives; she most frequently channels the one in which she was the pet of a rock singer named Little Hopper (an obvious parody of Little Richard). #'Viv' (Lynda Boyd), a pink rabbit with blonde hair who loves to sing and dance; she wears a magic-satchel-like top hat, inside of which lives a three-piece rodent band. #'Chet' (Lee Tockar), a yellow horse who is proud of his muscles and who sees himself as the toughest member of the group. #'Squeaks' (Ted Cole), a red monkey who loves to eat bananas, and who makes noises with his mouth instead of speaking. Other regular characters *'Elwood P. Harvey' (Ian James Corlett), the human owner of the pet shop. He looks after all the animals, although he can't understand what they say; their speech only sounds like animal noises to his ears. His name and face are most likely inspired by the movie Harvey. *'Mumsy', Elwood's globe-trotting mother who often sends unusual animals and relics to her son. *'Delilah' (Shirley Milliner), Elwood's pet monitor lizard who keeps trying to eat the other animals when her owner isn't looking. Her voice is modeled after Zsa Zsa Gabor's. *'Harriet', a parrot who's a close friend of the miniature animals and often gets caught up in their adventures. *'Sarge' (Gary Chalk), a military-minded hamster who commands all the other hamsters. His name is from the diminutive of "sergeant". He wears a mohawk. *'Rookie' (Sarah Strange), a brown dog who lives in the pet shop. *'Bernice' A pink hamster 100 pounds bigger than Sarge who Sarge takes a love interest. Every time he tries to impress her, something disastrous happens; Barinkas disputes the gifts Sarge brings. Category:Child Toys